A Murder Case
by lovingSkipper
Summary: I can't say much or I'll give most of it away. By the third or fourth chapter I'll change this. My first horror story! Humanized! - This is a discontinued story.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, lots of stories, but I will update my others, too. OK? KK. On with the story! By the way, FDAL helped me tons on this. :)**

Briana and Marlene were sitting in the lobby of the apartment building, talking about everything under the sun. Briana had brown hair that was put in a ponytail, hazel eyes, purple roundish glasses, and pale skin. She wore a black shirt and a pair of sweatpants and Nikes. Marlene had brown hair and hazel eyes, just like Briana, but Marlene's hair was down. Marlene was wearing a tan shirt that said "Trouble maker" on it, and some black jeans with sneakers.

Briana and Marlene had been best friends for quite a while. Briana had moved there, to New York, about nine years ago. Marlene was the first one to welcome her. Ever since then, they trusted each other with their life. They were friends for life.

Briana's mother was coming from Wisconsin, where Briana formally lived. Her mother was coming up for the first time, and she was a bit bossy. She liked neat, clean houses and she didn't approve of any type of diary. She thought they were a sign of weakness.

Briana gave Marlene a CD case. "I trust you with this. Don't let anyone at it. This is my CD diary case, a recording of everything that's happened since I came here and way before. I only need you to hang onto this for a week or so, until my mother stops going through my stuff. Then I'll take it off your hands."

"It'll be safe at my house, don't you worry." Marlene said, smiling and taking the thin black strap on the CD case, and putting it over her shoulder like a purse.

Briana smiled back at her friend. "Well," She said. "I guess I better go clean out my apartment before Mom gets here. Even though that's in four days, I'm going to start now." Marlene nodded, and waved goodbye to her friend. Briana waved back and went off to her room, which was on the first floor.

Marlene went up the elevator to the third floor, where her apartment was located. Her apartment was right next to Skipper's, which she found nice. Marlene really liked Skipper, and she wasn't sure if he liked her back. She was snapped back to the real world when the elevator made a ding sound.

Marlene walked out of the elevator and to her room. She lived in apartment 325. Marlene put her hand in her pocket and got out a key. She unlocked her door and put the key in the snack bar along with Briana's CD diary.

"I got to pick up this place." Marlene said to herself. She started picking up until the room looked spotless. Marlene smiled to herself. "Now that's how you clean."

Marlene heard a knock on her door. She looked through the peephole and saw Skipper. Marlene quickly turned on the coffee pot so Skipper could have some. She sighed and opened the door. "Why, hello Skipper!"

"Hello, Marlene. How have you been?"

"Good. Come in, I just started a pot of coffee." Marlene smiled and let him in. Skipper smiled back and walked in.

Skipper sat down on the couch and Marlene sat next to him. "So what brings you here, Skipper?"

"I wanted to check up on you. My gut says something's not right." Skipper said, looking around the room.

"I couldn't tell you. I have no clue what's going on." Marlene followed Skipper's eyes as they fell upon Briana's CD diary case.

"What's that?" Skipper asked her, his eyes locked onto the case.

"That's Briana's CD diary thing. She wants me to hang onto it until Briana's mother comes and goes."

**Skipping to that night**

Marlene was sitting on her couch, curled up in a ball in the corner. Her head laid on a pillow, and she was covered with a green fuzzy blanket. She was watching TV, slowly drifting off to sleep. She had to work tomorrow, so she thought she had better get some sleep.

Before she did, though, Marlene got up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change into some PJ's. After she did all that, she set her alarm and went to bed.

**The Next Morning**

Marlene woke up at six the morning by her alarm. _Time for work, _She thought. It was a Wednesday morning, Marlene's usual work day and Briana's usual walking day.

Marlene worked at a gas station in town, so Briana would walk there and get a candy bar and a drink, then she would go walking in the forest.

After being snapped back into the real world by the alarm clock again, Marlene turned it off, got dressed, and went to work. She met Briana there around seven o'clock in the morning.

Briana walked in the gas station as her best friend greeted her. "Hey Briana!" Marlene said from behind the counter.

"Hey Marlene!" Briana waved.

"The usual water and snickers?" Marlene asked.

"I'm only getting the snickers before I go."

Marlene nodded. "That'll be one dollar and twenty-seven cents."

Briana got out the money and gave it to her.

After about 20 minutes of straight talking, Briana decided to go."See you later!" She waved good-bye and left.

Briana's usual routine was she would go to the gas station, walk her route in the woods, then around two thirty, she would come back to the apartments and visit Kowalski. It had been that way since she moved here. But there was one problem with today.

Kowalski never saw Briana that day.

**Oh noes! What has happened? I know what happened, and you'll find out as you read the story, if you chose to continue on. I hope I worded this a bit better than my other stories. Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A tall, thin man was walking around an apartment to his belonging. He had black hair, a green sweatshirt, and jeans. This man's name was Kowalski.

Kowalski looked really nervous or worried about something. This something, was Briana. It had been a day since she had gone for a walk, and she has yet to come back. What is taking her so long? Why hadn't she come back? Was she hurt? Kowalski was asking so many questions, and none of them were answered.

He heard a knock on his door. Kowalski looked through the peephole to see Skipper. He had something in his hand, but Kowalski couldn't see what it was.

He opened the door and let Skipper in, greeting him on his way. "Hello Skipper."

"Kowalski, I got Marlene to make a line of where Bri takes her walks." Skipper laid a map of the area on Kowalski's table, and a trail had been marked with a blue marker. "This," Skipper said, pointing the blue line. "Is where Briana walks every Wednesday. In a few days, if she doesn't come back, we're going to walk this trail and see if we can find anything that might lead us to her."

Kowalski nodded and sighed. "I hope she's all right."

"Me too, Kowalski. Me too." Skipper rolled up the map. "I'm going to show this map to Rico and Private and explain the plan. If she's not back by Saturday, we'll go check it out. Okay?"

Kowalski nodded. "Will do, sir."

Skipper nodded and left the apartment. He headed up the second floor, where Private and Rico were located. Skipper walked into the elevator and pushed the button for second floor.

Skipper had a dark brown hair that almost looked like black. But in the sunlight, you could see it was brown. He had a navy blue long sleeved shirt with a pair of jeans and Nikes.

Private was the next one that Skipper was going to visit. He waited about ten seconds and the elevator made the famous ding sound. He stepped out of the elevator and walked to apartment 212. That's where Private lived.

Skipper knocked on the door. He waited about a minute and Private opened to door. Private had light brown hair, a blue sweatshirt, and a pair of sweatpants. He looked worried. And Skipper knew it was about Briana. Private was always was the one to worry the most. It never failed.

Skipper explained the plan once more and went onto the last person of his group, Rico.

Rico was a psycho person. He always had something black on, he had a scar down the right side of his face. Today, if Skipper's guess was correct, he was probably wearing his Monster shirt with his black jeans and his black Mohawk a little more spiked than usual.

Skipper's guess was correct. Rico had everything on that Skipper thought he would.

Skipper explained the plan to Rico also. He nodded and was silent for most of the time.

Skipper left Rico's apartment and was on his way towards his home. But, he ran into someone he'd would've rather avoided. Dr. Charles Blowhole. The man Skipper really hated. "Why hello Skipper, what a pleasure to see you here on floor two instead of floor three."

"Oh, be quiet Blowhole." Skipper growled.

That's when Blowhole seen the map in Skipper's hand. "What is that?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned about." Skipper said. But, Blowhole snatched the map and opened it up.

"What's this blue line?" Skipper had no choice but to tell Blowhole about Briana. He looked surprised. "Do you mind if I tag along in the search?" He asked.

Skipper sighed. "Fine."

Blowhole nodded. "Well, I'll see you Saturday if Briana doesn't come back."

Skipper just nodded and turned around and went to the elevator. He pushed the button for the third floor, and waited until the doors closed. He was worrying about Briana. She had never gone missing or gotten lost before. Skipper just hoped she was alright.

**Well, how'd you like it? Sorry it's short. I kind of ran out of ideas for the chapter. The next one might skip straight to Saturday, but it might not. I don't know quite yet.**

**Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to skip to Saturday just because I have no clue what would happen on Friday. Oh and also, I learned that the true way to spell Bree is exactly how I just did. So, could we pretend that I spelled it that way? Thanks. :) You guys are truly the best.**

_**Warning:**_

_**This chapter is descriptive and gory.**_

* * *

Marlene was crying in her room silently, worried about Bree. She had gotten into a lot of trouble since she has moved here, but never had she gone missing for three days straight. It was not a good case. Marlene just hoped that everything would turn out all right in the end and Briana would be found. She prayed for that since Briana had gone.

Marlene couldn't take it anymore, and got up from sitting on the bed. She walked out of her room, then out of her apartment. She knocked on Skipper's door; when he answered, Skipper immediately knew what she wanted. It was Saturday, the day of the search for Briana.

Skipper grabbed his black jacket and said, "We're going to look for Bree."

Marlene grabbed her light pink jacket. "I'll go get Kowalski. You get Private, Blowhole, and Rico." Skipper nodded, agreeing with the plan.

Skipper went up to the second floor and knocked on Private's door. He was at the door really fast, all ready dressed and ready to go. Skipper nodded, silently telling to come. Private locked his door and went with Skipper to get Rico.

Rico was all ready, too. He was even waiting outside the door for Skipper to come get him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw them coming. He turned towards them and followed them.

Marlene, of course, had all ready gotten Kowalski and was waiting in the lobby for the others to come.

"Kowalski! Marlene! What a pleasure to see you here." Said a female voice behind them. It was Briana's mother, Carol Coleman.

"Hello Mrs. Coleman." Marlene said hugging the older woman.

Carol had a blue jacket with a red shirt sticking out underneath it. She had blue eyes, a bit of a wrinkled face, and not a lot of hair. She was short, which is probably where Briana got her tininess from. She looked a lot younger than she really was. She looked like she was in her late 20's early 30's, but she was actually going on 40.

"So where's Briana?" Carol asked.

"Mrs. Coleman, Briana's... missing." Kowalski said.

Carol was speechless. Her baby was missing.

Skipper, Rico, Blowhole, and Private came out of the elevator. Skipper saw Carol and knew what her reation was going to be to all this. He sighed and walked over to the three, followed by three more people.

"Skipper! What a nice surprise!" Carol said, giving him a quick hug. She gave everyone hugs, and after she was done, she turned to Skipper again. "Now, what is this about Briana missing?"

"Well, on Wednesday, Bree went out for a walk. She comes back around a certain time, but didn't that day. We gave her a few days to come back in case she got lost, but no one has received any sort of contact from her since the day she went missing." Kowalski explained. "There is a 50 percent chance she has gotten herself lost, but we can't ignore the many other possibilities."

"Would you like to join us?" Marlene asked.

"Marlene! We can't allow other civilians on the dangerous trip!" Skipper scolded her.

"Skipper, come on. The most dangerous thing that could happen is that someone runs into a tree." Marlene said, rolling her eyes. "And besides, we could use an extra set of eyes. It increases the chance of finding Bree."

Skipper sighed and gave in. "Fine, Mrs. Coleman can come." He almost never won a fight with Marlene, and no one knew exactly why. Everyone just guessed Skipper had feelings toward Marlene.

After about five more minutes of talking, everyone decided to head out. They walked into Central park and then in the woods. They took the path that the map said to. Talking and keeping look out for anything suspicious, the time passed by slowly.

Another 20 minutes passed before the crew hit a part where the path split. Sometimes Briana took the one to the left, but most of the time took the one on the right. "She probably took the one on the right." Kowalski said.

Skipper nodded and lead the group down the path. Marlene was talking to him, Blowhole and Carol were talking, and Private, Rico, and Kowalski carried on a conversation. That only lasted about seven minutes.

Skipper thought he saw something on the ground ahead. Everyone immediately rushed over.

Carol screamed at the horrid sight.

There Briana lay, blood everywhere and cuts all over her body. Her light pink shirt was torn and blood-soaked, her eyes were open and looked like she was terrified. Her mouth was slightly open, and there was some blood down her cheek. There was a small tree that was on her bottom half, and her top was covered in blood. Her head was turned sideways and there was a gash down the side of her face. Briana's hair was spread out, some of it sticking to her mangled-up body.

A knife was by her, and it had some of her blood on it. A bit of her shirt was on it, sticking to her blood.

The tree had been purposely cut down and pushed onto Briana, trying to make it look like she had been killed by a falling tree. A little book lay in her hand. It was a brownish book that looked kind of like a journal of some sort.

Carol screamed again and started bawling. Kowalski held her back, shocked and heavyhearted. Skipper comforted Marlene, Rico helped out Private, Blowhole wasn't crying, just extremely shocked at what he was seeing. Everyone knew right there what had happened.

Briana had been murdered.

* * *

**You do not know how hard it was for me to explain all that. I was in tears just thinking about it.**

**Review!**


End file.
